A Mother Should Always Return Home
by MindBottled
Summary: He had to steal her, didn't she see that? If she stayed, she would grow up and forget all about him, while he would never be able to forget her.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Peter Pan. Those rights belong to J.M. Barrie and Universal Studios/Revolution Studios.

**Author's note: **This is a one-shot I was inspired to write, based off of the original novel and the 2003 live-action movie.

**Pairing: **Peter Pan/ Wendy

* * *

The inhabitants of Neverland could no longer survive in the eternal stormy weather that she had left in her wake. He had to steal her, didn't she see that? If she stayed, she would grow up and forget all about him, while he would never be able to forget her. Wendy would be angry with him, of that he was certain. But after enough time in Neverland that anger would slowly ebb away and she would once again smile for him, because after the storm passes there is always sunshine. So one night as he gathered a few of his belongings, he decided he would take back what was rightfully his from the start.

She was his Wendy and he was her Peter, their fate permanently intertwined in the links of destiny. Peter shook his head lightly as the notion crossed his mind, his target slowly emerging along the horizon. He was Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up and he neither needed nor became to attached to anyone, especially girl. Still, Peter mused as he cautiously crept through the open window, Neverland was awfully lonely without a Mother.

He gazed at the sleeping figures of the lost boys, who now had been found. He had little claim left to any of them and he felt a pang of sorrow creep into his heart. While there were always more babes falling from their prams, it was never easy to let go of a friend. Once he realized what he was thinking, he scolded himself again. There were plenty more lost boys out there in world, there was nothing remarkably special about these. So he lost a few of them, he would always find new ones, ones that were actually loyal instead of swayed by talks of mothers and growing up.

His eyes quickly scanned through the rest of the inhabitants of the room, his eyes desperately searching for her, for Wendy. He had almost lost hope until he saw a flash of curly auburn locks, their owner nestled tightly between thick quilts. He attempted to walk over to her, before pausing. What if one of the children woke up? If they did, they would certainly make an awful lot of noise and if they made noise, the grown-ups would take Wendy away from him again. He quickly thought out a cunning plan, one that would ensure the rescue of Wendy.

Moondust was what he needed, and so it was moondust that he used. He opened a small pouch that he kept hidden underneath his belt and pulled out little more than a handful of a strange periwinkle substance. Gently blowing the blue sand, a soft cloud of smoke formed before quickly dissipating. Within moments though, the magic took effect and the once crowded room was covered in a thick blue veil. After the years of traveling through the heavens the effects of such magic no longer held any sway over him, though the children in the room would be rendered unable to awaken from their dreams of pirates and soldiers for many hours.

"Oh the cleverness of me." Peter murmured as he made his way through the fog to the familiar bed frame emblazoned with a golden heart keyhole. There she lay, his Wendy, as beautiful as ever. He paused again to scold himself, she was not beautiful she was simply a Mother. A Mother that needed to return to her rightful home, surrounded by fairies and starlight awaiting the new children that Father would always bring home, instead of remaining here where they would force her to forget everything and grow-up.

He gently scooped her up into his arms and made his way back to the window. The next time she would awaken it would be far away from here, in Neverland, where no one could ever take her away from him again. As he stepped onto the windowsill, he briefly glanced back into the hazy room and whispered one final message before departing once more into the heavens

"I told you we couldn't both have her Lady."


End file.
